Life On the Edge
by Scarlett Diva
Summary: When Brad tells Randy he has taken drugs, and get's blown off, his life turns upside down. WARNING: Contains drug use. Please RR. CHAPTER 9 NOW UP
1. Asking for Advice

HEY READERS! This is my first Home Improvement story so please be kind! However, tell me what you think and if you want any more chapters! I know this has been done before but...  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad? I'm home." Brad yelled as he walked inside the house which had been his home for the last 16 years of his life. Brad was an all round popular jock. Typical blonde hair, blue eyes, 6'2, soccer star, and all the girls loved him. He was quite different to his brothers. Randy was known as the nerd and Mark the dork. He always knew he could count on them, especially Randy though. He rarely ever asked Randy for advice but when he did it was definitely for an important reason.  
  
"It's just me Brad. Mom and Dad took Mark to Karate about a half hour ago." Randy said as he walked down stairs to get a drink from the kitchen.  
  
"Cool, we got the house to ourselves this 'arvo. Hey uhh, Randy can I talk to you about something? I mean, it's kinda just something that has been on my mind for a while and I...can I trust you?" Brad said as he followed Randy into the living room.  
  
"Yeah sure. What is it, girl troubles? Cause that's usually your domain." He said with a slight chuckle. He was surprised that Brad was asking him for advice though, usually it was the other way around.  
  
"No, no. Umm...OK, I've been on the soccer team for a while now and...A few months ago, some of the guys offered me a...a few kicks. Speed. I...I said I'd think about it and now they're asking me again and well I took them up on their offer. I'm just, I'm confused. I mean...everyone is doing them. Is it really that bad? I mean, I know it's bad but the coach was offering them and..." Brad asked, unable to look Randy in the eye.  
  
Randy stared at him in awe. He wasn't sure if he was joking or serious. "Is this some kinda joke? You're real funny man. You're a good actor." He said, picking up the remote control  
  
"No, no, It's not a joke. Just forget it OK. I'll deal with it." Brad said starting to walk off. He was annoyed at himself for asking Randy in the first place. He should have known that Randy wouldn't believe him, Randy was so on the strait and narrow. He'll graduate valedictorian of the class and go to med school and graduate with honours. He'll marry Lauren and have 3 kids. His life was laid out. Brad was afraid he would end up in Burger King asking, "Would you like fries with that?"  
  
"No, Brad, wait. Wait! I'm sorry." Randy yelled as Brad slammed the door in his face. He heard the engine pull out of the driveway. He wished he hadn't said that. Brad just said that he was doing drugs and he just brushed him off? Who knows where he could be going? Or doing? He had to speak to him as soon as he returned. In the mean time he had to return to his study. But how could he concentrate with this on his mind though? He thought about telling his parents but decided that was a bad idea. He had to help Brad on his own. He was not looking forward to this.  
  
SORRY IT'S SHORT. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


	2. If only flashback

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "Home Improvement". I own no characters except for Matt. No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organisation depicted in this story and any such actual organisation is purely coincidental.  
  
Authors note: I think I am going to make this story full of flashbacks. Like one chapter set now and the next a flashback. What do you think? Please review.  
  
HERE IT IS  
  
Brad drove along the highway, thinking about how it had all began. He wasn't sure where he was going, just not home. He couldn't go home. He just hoped that Randy wasn't going to tell Mom and Dad. He was sure that he would though.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Brad, over here." Brad's team mate, Matt, called.  
  
"Yeah, what?" He asked after running to the opposite end of the field.  
  
"Hey. That was a good kick out there. Wanna make it better?" Matt asked, leaning in so people wouldn't hear him. Matt was tall, with brown hair and dark eyes. Like Brad he was also the guy everyone envied. All the girls wanted him. He was hot, and he knew it.  
  
Brad brushed h is sweaty hair off his forehead. "What you talking about man? You mean extra practise or..." Brad trailed off.  
  
"Extra Practise? No. I'm talking about this." He grabbed a bottle of pills out of his bag and handed them to Brad.  
  
"Speed. It'll increase your buff and make you better. This stuff...this stuff is magic. Now, you wanna try it? Not everyone gets a chance like this."  
  
Brad thought about it for a minute, "Look man. I'm not into that sorta stuff. Sorry but...no thanks." He said, knowing he was doing the right thing. He slowly started walking away from Matt when he heard Matt call out "Your loss man".  
  
As Brad got home that night he went strait to his room. Randy was there.  
  
"Hey Brad. What's up?" Randy asked as he got up from his desk.  
  
"Nothing. Why? Why would there be? I mean, it was just another ordinary day. School and uhh...Soccer practise. That's all." Brad asked nervous about his earlier propersition. He knew if Jill found out she would tell Matt's parents and that would not go down well.  
  
"You're losing it bro. You don't want to tell me that's fine." Randy said whilst leaving the room.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do?" Brad said, as he though about the mess that he was in. If it only ended there, none of this may have happened. If only he hadn't changed his mind. If only Matt hadn't offered them to him a second time. If only. 


	3. Still not home

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "Home Improvement". I own no characters except for Matt. No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organisation depicted in this story and any such actual organisation is purely coincidental.  
  
Authors note: I think I am going to make this story full of flashbacks. Like one chapter set now and the next a flashback. What do you think? Please review.  
  
Randy's POV  
  
Where the hell could he be? He had called all of Brad's friends, each saying that they hadn't heard from him in months. He'd called the hospitals and the police stations. Mom and Dad would be home with Mark and minute now. What was he going to say? Was he going to tell them? He wished Brad hadn't put this burden on him.  
  
At that moment, Tim and Jill walked in the front door, followed by Mark. "Hey Randy, what's up? Where's Brad?" Tim asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm good. Just finishing off an assignment. Brad was home before but he left. I'm not sure when he'll be back." Randy said, technically he wasn't lying. He remembered a quote Wilson had once told him; "Don't lie, but don't tell the whole truth". And that is exactly what he was doing. He just hoped that Brad would be home soon. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to his parents if he wasn't.  
  
Randy walked up to his room and shut the door. He tried to think about when this could have started. A few months ago Brad said. A few months ago was when Brad and Lauren broke up. He wished he hadn't laughed at Brad. He didn't even say what he was taking did he? Or did he say he'd tried speed? He said that they were just offering them to him now? Did that mean he'd only tried them once or was he lying. He said that Coach Martin had offered some to him. Coach Martin? Mr. Nice Guy? Maybe Brad really was joking and was just trying to pull his leg. But maybe not. He hoped he was. He didn't want to have to help Brad alone.  
  
BORING CHAPTER, I KNOW. BUT PLEASE REVIEW. AND I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. 


	4. first time flashback

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "Home Improvement". I own no characters except for Matt. No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organisation depicted in this story and any such actual organisation is purely coincidental.  
  
Authors note: I know it takes me a while to update on this story but I am in the middle of others which receive more reviews so... REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. OK? Anyway, this chapter is set in flashbacks remember?  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
Brad pulled into his own driveway. It was past 2:00 AM, and he hoped that Randy hadn't told his parents. He knew they would freak. He prayed they weren't waiting up for him. He couldn't see any lights on but this wouldn't be the first time his parents had sat awake in the dark for him, trying to trick him into thinking they were asleep. He sat in his car for a while, closing his eyes letting his mind drift back to when it all started.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Hey Brad. Wait up!" Matt yelled as he ran after Brad after soccer practise. "You're not still mad at me for offering you those kicks last time are you? I mean, that was ages ago, and you're just not talking to me like you use to. Don't tell me you are turning into one of those goody- goody t.p's are you?" He took a long sip from his water bottle.  
  
"No man, that was ages ago. I'm over that. No big deal, and do you really picture me as one of those Henry Falette types?" They both laughed. Henry Falette was one of the dorkiest guys in school, not to mention the biggest suck up to the teachers.  
  
"Good. Now don't get mad, just listen to me. I know you said that you didn't want them but you just did the best kick out there and I think that you could easily go pro. If you're on this. Coach Martin use to use this stuff. It's like magic. He was the one who first gave it to me. Now, are you going to give it a try? It can't hurt." Matt said pulling out a few a bag of fine white powder.  
  
"Speed huh? And Coach Martin recommends it?" Brad said, suspiciously eyeing the powder.  
  
"Yep. You in?"  
  
Brad hesitated, then said "What the hell". He bought a packet of the substance off Matt for only $25, discount price Matt said. He knew it was wrong, but Matt made it sound so convincing. Besides, you only lived once, right?  
  
The next day before the game, Matt came up to him and asked; "You taken it yet?"  
  
"No, should I?" He asked, pulling the tablets out of his pocket.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, come out to the locker room and have a few lines."  
  
Brad followed Matt out back and quickly snorted the few lines there were. He immediately felt an adrenaline rush. His heart felt like a flying scotsman. He left the locker room and went back out to the field. He watched his parents silently join the sidelines, ready to watch his game. They had no idea what he had just done to himself.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Brad opened his eyes after replaying the whole first time in his head. He had told Randy he only just started trying them. He had lied. It had been going on for months. He'd gone out to parties, and tried everything there. And now he had a problem, he had the shakes, and he switched frequently between anger and depression, not to mention he was now an insomniac. And he was addicted. And he knew it.  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK? 


	5. Truths and Lies

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "Home Improvement". I own no characters except for Matt. No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organisation depicted in this story and any such actual organisation is purely coincidental.  
  
Authors note: I know it takes me a while to update on this story but I am in the middle of others, which receive more reviews so... REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. OK? OH, AND THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS ALREADY RECEIVED.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Brad hopped out of his car and started to walk inside the house. As he opened the front door he saw that all the lights were off and that everyone had gone to bed. He was grateful that he didn't have to explain anything tonight. He walked up to the room he use to share with Randy. Now it was his own. It was funny, when Randy was there, he couldn't wait for him to get a new room, now he kinda missed him. Brad walked up to his room and shut the door.  
  
He turned on his light and looked over towards his bed. Randy stared back at him. "What do you want?" Brad said, taking off his shirt and shoes.  
  
He was unable to look Randy in the eye. "To help you. Brad, I am sorry I blew you off. Really. Just listen to me. Were you serious about what you said?" Randy said, shutting his eyes, hoping that that way he couldn't hear the answer he was dreading.  
  
"Yeah, I was serious. But umm.... Don't worry, OK? I can handle it." Brad said, now standing in his boxers.  
  
"How long? What have you taken?" Randy asked, hoping Brad would answer. "I said I could handle it. Just forget I ever told you anything, OK? I should never have mentioned it. You haven't told mom and dad have you?"  
  
"No. Brad, just answer me. How long?"  
  
"Almost 12 months." Brad said, looking at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?" Randy said, shutting his eyes.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
Brad paused, deciding whether to trust him or not. "Umm...speed, at first, then umm, coke, E, crush. I...I....I even injected a few weeks ago."  
  
Brad sat down on the chair in his room, and looked at Randy. "I have a problem man. You can't tell Mom and Dad. Or Mark."  
  
"Brad..." Brad looked at him with these pleading eyes he use to get when he asked Randy to do his homework. "OK, fine. But, you need to deal with this. And I need you to stop taking them."  
  
"I promise. Thankyou so much Randy. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou. I swear I won't." Brad said looking Randy in the eye. He had been so worried about Randy blabbing to his parents, and he honestly believed he wouldn't - unless he found out that he had no intention of stopping the partying. He knew he had a problem, but hey, he was having fun wasn't he? Wasn't he?  
  
SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? NEXT CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK. PLEASE R/R. 


	6. Don't be boring FLASHBACK

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "Home Improvement". I own no characters except for Matt. No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organisation depicted in this story and any such actual organisation is purely coincidental.  
  
Authors note: I know it takes me a while to update on this story but I am in the middle of others, which receive more reviews so... Thankyou for the reviews already received. I'VE INCLUDED THE LAST FEW PARAGRAPHS OF THE LAST CHAPTER TO REMIND YOU OF WHAT HE SAID:  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Brad sat down on the chair in his room, and looked at Randy. "I have a problem man. You can't tell Mom and Dad. Or Mark."  
  
"Brad..." Brad looked at him with these pleading eyes he use to get when he asked Randy to do his homework. "OK, fine. But, you need to deal with this. And I need you to stop taking them."  
  
"I promise. Thankyou so much Randy. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou. I swear I won't." Brad said looking Randy in the eye. He had been so worried about Randy blabbing to his parents, and he honestly believed he wouldn't - unless he found out that he had no intention of stopping the partying. He knew he had a problem, but hey, he was having fun wasn't he? Wasn't he?  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"You comin' to the party tonight Brad? It's gonna be huge." Matt said, knowing he could score some more cash off Brad if he sold him anything.  
  
"Yeah man. You're place right?"  
  
"Yep. 10 Karoke Place. Be there around 8. And make sure you bring the cash. Theres going to be loads of chicks and tonnes of ice. You do want some don't you?"  
  
"I don't know Matt...." He was cut off  
  
"Brad? Come on. I swear, ice feels like 10 times better then the speed. You do want some don't you? Don't you Brad?"  
  
After a moments thought, he answered. "Yeah, course I do."  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT:  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm going to Matt's to study. OK? I'm not sure what time I'll be home. See-ya!" Brad said, walking out the door. He hoped they wouldn't question him and would just let him go.  
  
"Wait right there mister." Jill called out, stopping him in his tracks. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"  
  
Brad sighed with relief. "Course I am." He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Now you can go."  
  
"Great. Thanks Mom. Bye."  
  
The moment Brad arrived at the party Matt walked up to him. "Hey Man, I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it. So, what do you want? I have E, ice, crush, dope. You name it I got it. So, what will you be having?"  
  
"Uhh....nothing at the moment I don't think. Maybe later."  
  
"Don't be boring man. Come on. Look here's some E. On the house. Just go have a good time and stop being such a mommy's boy." Matt walked off after that last comment, leaving Brad alone with the small little pill. He swallowed it. After all, he didn't want to be boring, did he?  
  
About half an hour after taking the small tablet, Brad started to notice the effect. He felt like he was floating, and was on top of the world. He felt euphoric. The best he had felt in months. Matt was right, there was nothing wrong with any of this. It was the best feeling ever.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Randy started to wonder if he had made the right decision trusting Brad the other night. He knew that drug addicts would often cry for help and then pretend they were fine. Lie even. He knew he would have to watch Brad carefully. Make sure he stuck to his end of the bargain.  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK? 


	7. Fuck You

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "Home Improvement". I own no characters except for Matt. No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organisation depicted in this story and any such actual organisation is purely coincidental.  
  
Authors note: I know it takes me a while to update on this story but I am in the middle of others. Thankyou for all the reviews. This chapter is set in real time (not a flashback)...I wasn't sure exactly what to do with this chapter, so please, tell me if you like it and give me ideas for the rest of the story!!! THANKS.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
When Brad awoke the next morning, he found that everybody was already down at breakfast. Without bothering to get dressed, he slowly walked down the stairs. He remembered what he told Randy the other night and was beginning to regret it. Now he'd really need to keep his guard up.  
  
"Hey Brad" Tim said, as he made his way to the table. "Big night last night, huh?"  
  
"What? No, no. Just didn't sleep well." Brad said, knowing Randy was staring at him.  
  
"That's been happening a lot lately hasn't it sweetie? Maybe we should take you to the doctor...get some sleeping pills or something?" Jill said, worried that his lack of sleep would take a tole on his school work.  
  
"No, no Mom. I'm fine. I swear. It's nothing.... Just having too much caffeine. That's all".  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"You're sure that's all it is Brad? Sure nothing is bothering you, maybe eating at your mind? Nothing's stressing you out?" Randy said, staring Brad directly in the eye. He thought he would give Brad an opportunity to tell his parents.  
  
"No Randy. Why would it be?" Brad said, keeping Randy's eye contact.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Tim said, looking up after finishing his pancakes. "Look, I've got to get down to the studio. Whatever it is between you two, sort it out. It's family fights that cause kids to do drugs (Brad and Randy instantly look at him). Now, what time is dinner tonight?" He said, looking at Jill.  
  
"I don't know. Usual time? 7:00?"  
  
Brad and Randy left the table and went up to their rooms. As they approached the top of the stairs, Brad grabbed Randy. "What were you thinking? What were you doing? If you've even hinted to Mom or Dad, I'll kill you!"  
  
"I didn't. I swear. And you want me to hold up my end of the bargain? How about you hold up yours!"  
  
"I have. OK? I HAVE"  
  
"How do I know?"  
  
"You know Randy, it's my life. And if that's what I choose to do. That's my right."  
  
"Not when it's illegal!"  
  
"Fuck you Randy"  
  
"Fuck you Brad"  
  
Both walked off in different directions and slammed their doors. Neither realised that Jill had heard every word, and was downstairs on the phone to Tim now. 


	8. TAKE IT FLASHBACK

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "Home Improvement". I own no characters except for Matt. No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organisation depicted in this story and any such actual organisation is purely coincidental.  
  
Authors note: I know it takes me a while to update on this story but I am not sure what direction to take it in and I have to finish up Childhood Memories as well. Thankyou for all the reviews. This chapter is set in a flashback...I wasn't sure exactly what to do with this chapter, so please, tell me if you like it and give me ideas for the rest of the story!!! THANKS.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Both walked off in different directions and slammed their doors. Neither realised that Jill had heard every word, and was downstairs on the phone to Tim now.  
  
"Tim, I think you should come home now. I think Brad's done something stupid." Jill said, worried about her eldest son, and what he was hiding.  
  
Upstairs Brad sat in his room, his music (Audioslave) blaring. He wasn't listening to it though. He was too busy thinking about the time Coach Martin started screaming at him, when he told Matt he thought he shouldn't take the speed before the game, as it gave them an unfair advantage.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Matt, look I'm sorry. But isn't unfair? I don't mind taking it normally but before the game... It isn't right. It gives us the advantage." Brad said, looking down.  
  
"Brad? Are you serious? Half the guys out there do it every TRAINING. Come on man! We want to win don't we? Don't we?" Matt said, getting angry.  
  
At that moment Coach Martin walked in the door to the locker room. "What's going on? Why aren't you boys out on the field?"  
  
"Brad doesn't seem to want to take the kick I'm offering. Thinks it gives us an unfair advantage." Matt said, still staring at Brad.  
  
"Unfair advantage? What are you talking about Taylor? Look, you're one of the best on the team, but if you want to make it pro, you ain't heading in the right direction. You like soccer? You like this team? Then you do what I say. And I say don't be an idiot.... Take it." Coach Martin walked even closer to Brad. "You tell anyone about this and you won't have a hope in hell of getting into ANY college. You hear me?"  
  
"Yes Coach." Brad said, looking down.  
  
Reluctantly he sniffed up the fine white powder that was already lying on the counter.  
  
"That's better. Now get out there and win." Coach Martin said, scowling.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Tim walked in the front door. "What's happened sweetie? What's wrong?"  
  
"Tim, I think Brad is doing drugs."  
  
"What?" Tim said. His face had gone ash. 


	9. Questions

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "Home Improvement". I own no characters except for Matt and Coach Martin. No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organisation depicted in this story and any such actual organisation is purely coincidental.  
  
Authors note: Yes I know, I'm taking forever to update this story! I think I am suffering from writer's block! I have no motivation to do anything lately.... Anyway, I'm updating it now. Tell me what you think. This chapter is set in real time (not flashback!). REVIEW! Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past, especially DoylesAlways and Sara Jaye (you've both read all my stories I think! THANKYOU) and HeavenlyKitten!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Tim walked in the front door. "What's happened sweetie? What's wrong?"  
  
"Tim, I think Brad is doing drugs."  
  
"What?" Tim said. His face had gone ash.  
  
A few hours later, Tim and Jill were sitting on the lounge room couch, letting everything sink in. How could they let this happen? They'd always had such a strong family. Didn't they pay enough attention to the kids? Did they feel they didn't love them, or had favourites? They always though it would be Mark if anyone were to experiment. But was it experimentation? Or had it gone further then that? Was he an addict and they didn't even notice? Who was he getting them off? What was he taking? Where'd he get the money? How long had it been going on? Why didn't Randy tell them? Is he taking them too? The questions were endless.  
  
"It's not our fault." Jill said, reading Tim's thoughts. She knew by the look on his face that he was blaming himself. "We were - are - good parents. We'll have to talk to him. He'll be home soon."  
  
At that moment, Randy and Brad both walked in the door. You could tell the tension in the air. They both started to walk upstairs to their rooms but Jill called Brad back. "Brad, wait! Can you come over here for a minute?" Brad and Randy looked at each other, both worried. "You go upstairs Randy."  
  
Brad sat down on the cream couch opposite them. The furniture, which had once looked new was now starting to look stained and old. Like Tim's face. "What's up?" Brad asked, looking first at his mother then his father. It was like Tim's face had aged 20 years in the course of a few hours.  
  
"Brad...we don't want you to lie to us. We know what's going on. We heard you and Randy arguing this morning. Are you doing drugs? And don't lie to us Bradley." Jill said, her eyes filling with water. Somehow she kept her voice strong.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Of course..." Brad was cut off by Tim's voice.  
  
"Don't lie to us Brad! WE KNOW. JILL HEARD YOU. HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF LYING TO US NOW?" Tim yelled, all his anger bubbling to the surface. His face was red with hurt, fear and anger.  
  
A single tear fell down Brad's cheek. He knew this was going to come out eventually. But not this soon. And not like this. He'd never seen his father so angry. Or his mother so upset. He knew he had just torn this family. THings would never be the same after this. What was he going to say though? Should he say yes? Or what. What would happen to him? Would they kick him out? Support him? Send him to rehab? He had no idea. He suddenly felt bad for the way he had treated Randy. Randy had only tried to help him and he shoved it in his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Oh my God." Jill said, now breaking down in to constant sobs. "It's true."  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK? 


End file.
